


Sleepy Head

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall was getting sick of finding Xanthe asleep at her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Head

Blackwall was getting sick of finding Xanthe asleep at her desk. Once or twice a week was fine, maybe, but he would come down almost every night to find her using the report she was reading as a pillow. Well, enough was enough. Gently, as to not wake her, Blackwall hooked his arm under her knees and wrapped another arm around her shoulder, lifting her up. If she was awake, Xanthe would’ve demanded to be put down, but in her current state she merely snuggled up as he carried her to their bedroom, and placed her in the bed, before walking round to the other side and getting in himself. Finally, Blackwall wrapped his arms around Xanthe and pulled her close, breathing in her scent as he fell asleep.

 

Outside, a bird warbled as Xanthe awoke to find Blackwall cuddling her. As she lifted her head to glance around the room, she couldn't help but wonder how she got to her bed until it finally occurred to her. Blackwall had carried her. She checked to see if he was still asleep and, unfortunately for the Inquisition, he was. Xanthe considered her options. Moving would risk waking him, while not moving meant she couldn’t finish the reports until later in the day. Grumbling to herself, she selected the lesser of the two evils and started to cuddle him back, pressing her chest against his. Ten minutes or so later, Blackwall finally woke, only to look down at her in a disapproving way.

“We need to talk.”

“What about?” Xanthe asked, sliding off the bed.

“That’s the sixth time this week you’ve fallen asleep at your desk. Why don’t you just come to bed when you’re tired?”

“Because, Blackwall, when I’m tired, I’m halfway through a report. A report I’ll have to completely reread in the morning.”

“So? If I catch you asleep at your desk one more time I’ll-”

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll drag you up with me when I go to bed.”

“Try it. We’ll see how well that goes.” Xanthe dared, as Blackwall quickly changed tactics.

“Please Xanthe, just try it tonight?” He begged. 

“Fine.” Xanthe conceded after a moment, “But just this once.”


End file.
